Happy Birthday Naruto!
by Mun.In.Rain
Summary: One shot-"I'm dying to taste you." He said with conviction. When he pressed the tip of his nose against her slit, she groaned."Then do it!" Naruto's head spun with pure lust, she was just gorgeous. She was just like a cherry blossom; the pink petals of her slit glistened with her essence as he used his thumbs on her labia and pried her open.You are so beautiful, so pink and wet"


**Happy Birthday Naruto!**

**Mun. In. Rain**

**Author's Note: This is my first Naruto fic, though I've written many others… Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Ssvidel3, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU COME UP WITH THOSE DAMN GOOD IDEAS MANN! :3 **

**Dedicated to ssvidel3, I hope I've lived up to your expectations for this one, I tried to include as much as I could from your PMs **

Fatigue coursed through his body, his muscles ached from the strenuous, week long mission. He hurried, his movements hasty as he pushed chakra onto his feet, urging his overused body to move a bit faster, for just a bit longer...

Soon, he'd be with his lovely wife again...

The mere thought had him in renewed spirits as he accelerated, the Hidden Leaf Village Gate just peaking above the distant, crimson horizon.

Sakura was expecting Naruto to be back any minute. She made sure that their place looked clean, and had managed to prepare for him a nice meal of ramen. He'd be stoked with that, and also with all the things she had planned to do that night.. The mere thought had her jumping in anticipation  
Now that she thought about her life with Naruto; she confirmed that she was indeed naive and stubborn back in the past. All that time she'd wasted after Sasuke, she had only managed to hurt herself more and more. What she now realized was that she'd been so blind in a silly teenage crush that she was completely oblivious to the man who loved her for who she was. It was only when Naruto left to train with Jiraiya that she felt an unsettling void in her heart...

Now, that void wasn't there anymore, she was complete.

Distant footsteps snapped Sakura out of her reverie.

"I'm home! Sakura-"

Sakura already had the door open and had managed to fling herself onto her husband. He caught her just in time, dropping his bags to hold her body close. With his arms wrapped around her waist, he lifted her up to capture her lips with his own. His brain had completely blacked out then; all that mattered was the feel of Sakura's soft, warm lips slanting against his ardent ones. His tongue slanted over her luscious bottom lip, coaxing and teasing at the same time. When Sakura sighed in relief and pleasure, he delved into the confines of her mouth, where his tongue caressed hers with deep licks.

Gasping for air, Sakura broke the kiss, "I've missed you!" He whispered huskily into her ears, locking her fingers around his neck.

"I've missed you more" Sakura countered.

"Not possible!" Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Sakura giggled. "I've made dinner..." Before Sakura could finish, however, Naruto already rushed to the dining table and took a seat.

'That's Naruto alright!' She thought to herself.

The faint sound of the shower in the bathroom only served to heighten Sakura's arousal. She had grown wet from the moment Naruto laid eyes on her that evening. She now lay on the bed, completely naked, patiently waiting for her lover to join her.

Her fingers slowly crept towards her womanhood, and she touched herself, feeling how soaked was. Looks like Naruto was taking his sweet time. Her index finger was now moving in slow circles on her clit, her eyes squeezed shut as pleasure radiated from her sex onto her body. Her mind conjured up images of Naruto pleasuring her, she imagined that they were his fingers on her, twirling, stroking...

Naruto stood just at the foot of the bed, admiring the view of his wife touching herself She was magnificent-her pink hair had grown longer, that lay strewn in wild strands onto her pillow. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth lay slightly agape to let little whimpers escape. Her breasts heaved up and down to her ragged breathing, two round globes topped off with pink nipples that begged to be suckled.

"You're a mighty sight Mrs. Uzumaki..."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, batting her long lashes at him. Her emerald eyes darkened as she pulled her finger away, spreading her thighs apart and bending her knees up to reveal herself to him completely. She used to be shy once, but Naruto had made her feel special during all their lovemaking sessions, he made her feel powerful, confident.

She wriggled her sex right in front of his face, beckoning him to her. He was a sight too- with broad shoulders that led to lean washboard abs. His Loin of Apollo was hardly covered by the towel, and drops of water glistened down his ripped body. Testosterone really made the difference between the over-enthusiastic boy that he used to be and the handsome man that he was now! And like a moth to a flame, he was drawn to her...

Sakura sat up straight and crawled on all fours like a panther towards Naruto, licking her lips and maintaining eye contact with him. Dropping the towel that now struggled to cover his growing erection, she brought her hands to grab the thick base of his shaft.  
He was slick from the shower, the plush wide head now swollen and dewy with precum.

If she said that she didn't miss the taste of him, she'd be lying. She missed everything about him, how he tenderly cradled her head as she took him into her mouth, how he jerked and pulsed right before he came in long strings of thick cum...

She dove right in, engulfing the thick crown in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his slit. He groaned and his head fell back, the hard planes of his abs contracting and relaxing as he thrust infinitesimally into her mouth. She took more of him in, loving the smooth, satiny texture that covered his hot hard rod. She ran the tip of her tongue along the shaft, and then fluttered it just beneath the head.

"I've missed that hot mouth too." He slurred as his fingers tangled themselves in her pink hair, tugging gently, sending tiny jolts of pleasure from her scalp to the rest of her body. "And I didn't dare touch myself while I was away, or I wouldn't even get to finish that damn mission!"

She smiled. In her free hand, she cradled his tight sac that hung heavily between his thighs. When her nails scrapped his sensitive balls, he nearly pushed himself all the way into her throat. Saliva trickled down the length of his member, making it glisten in the faint ambience of the candle lit bedroom.

"Mmph...Ah fuck, I'm gonna cum so hard!"  
Sakura knew he'd come long and hard, it'd been so long...

And he didn't disappoint her.

Sakura's head bobbed on his length, the tip of him reaching the back of her throat. And her mouth was, as always, a lot more than he could ever expect himself to last in...

He grunted as he came long and hard, shooting his seed in long, thick jets into her throat. He jerked, his body shaking, his cock pulsing with each spurts. He could feel her mouth fill with his very essence; strings of his creamy semen leaked out from the corners of her lips and ran down her chin.

He slipped out of her mouth with a 'pop' and she smiled wickedly.

"I love the way you taste, thick and creamy..." She whispered with a blush tinting her cheeks. Her lips were swollen; her jaws ached from his sheer size. He pulled her up by the hand and kissed her, his hands roaming her back, his palms feeling her plump ass, kneeding them sensually, bearing her the message that he both loved her and lusted after her.

He broke the kiss,and Sakura squealed when Naruto jumped into bed and dove straight for her cunt, pulling her flush against his body. His lips claimed hers in a fiery kiss, his fingers entwined with hers. Lips smashed together, passion taking over them. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, inviting her to play. His hands gathered her breasts together. Apparently she had grown them slightly later than any other Kunoichi of Konoha! But now her ample curves made up for her strong, athletic body. His lips trailed wetly from he mouth onto her collarbone, biting softly, making their way to her breasts.

"You have magnificent tits!" He rasped into her ear, making her shiver. She liked that about him. He often complimented her with his crude words. His thumbs circled her areola, slowly approaching her aching nipples...

Sakura bit back a moan when his fingers flicked her sensitive nipples. His mouth then dropped onto one nipple that was now begging for succor. She moaned, and arched into his touch, feeling delicious tingles shoot straight to her clit.

"Ah!" She squealed as teeth closed gently around the hardened bud. His fingers blessed her other nipple with the same amount of attention.

He nuzzled her in between her breasts, grazing his nose down along her abdomen. His tongue dipped into her navel, making her squirm.

"I'm dying to taste you." He said with conviction. When he pressed the tip of his nose against her slit, she groaned.

"Then do it!" She pleaded.

Naruto only chuckled, and that didn't help her either.

"Naruto, please!"

That's when they both lost it.

Naruto's head spun with pure lust, she was just gorgeous. She was just like a cherry blossom; the pink petals of her slit glistened with her essence as he used his thumbs on her labia and pried her open.

"You are so beautiful, so pink and wet" he murmured, loud enough for her to hear. When his tongue darted out to lick her aching sex, she nearly screamed.

"Ah, God!"

She gasped and propped herself onto her elbows, gazing into Naruto's sapphire irises that had now darkened into a near black. His eyes were hooded as he met her stare, licking a straight line upwards from the bottom of her slit all the way to her clit.

Sakura's head lolled back, splaying her hair in a thick mane around her head. She licked her lips when his tongue speared her, delving through unused tissues. God! How much she craved this when he wasn't around!

Sakura's taste had Naruto lost for words. Her taste was sweet and musky. She was purely sublime. And she was nearing her climax. With every deep lick into her pussy, she grew tighter, hotter.

Sakura was nearing the precipice of orgasm, she knew she'd come, hard. His warm breath fanned over her heated sex, the vibration if his groans reverberated into her clenching depths. The coil deep inside her was tightening, and then she let herself loose, falling over the edge.

"Naruto..." That was all she could say when she clamped down on his still thrusting tongue in delicious tremors. And he didn't stop there; he was lapping at her now weeping pussy, making sure to savor that moment and the taste of her forever in his mind.

His cock was raging hard now, desperate for where his tongue had been moments ago. Without further wait, he pulled her down by her ankles into the middle of their vast bed. Sakura yelped, and Naruto smirked sexily.

"You're gonna get it now, babe!"

He leaned down to her, face to face, letting his lips mingle with hers once more. She was now relaxed as she tasted herself on his tongue, the initial hunger of his absence sated slightly. Now he could take his time.

"Happy Birthday Naruto..." Sakura whispered into his ear, biting on his earlobe and nibbling on it as he entered her slowly.

"What? Today?" Naruto asked blankly. Sakura just quirked an eye brow and smirked.

"Yes, idiot. Today! And I hope you don't forget our anniversary the same way too, or you'll be in a lot of pain mister-Ahh!"

Naruto had his ways of silencing her; one of those included grinding himself inside her, churning his hips in painfully slow circles...

Sakura bit her bottom lip, desperately trying to find friction. Naruto smirked as he got the desired reaction from her, his teeth grazed along her jugular, sending shivers up her spine. Her nails dug into his back as his thick girth stretched her, filled her, made way for him to possess her completely.

"Naruto..." she pleaded when he pulled back all the way till just the plush head of his cock was visible, and thrust back home hard with a resounding slap of his balls against the curve of her ass.

"Mmm, Sakura, you're so tight!"

"Mmph, oh God!" She felt his cock nudge that familiar, sweet spot deep inside her. His lips found her nipples; he twirled them on his tongue, wallowing in their silky smooth feel against his ardent lips, his teeth closing around one sharply. He feared that he'd lose control, that he'd mistake his love for her for the primal beast that lay dormant within him. He didn't want to hurt her, he hadn't let that had happen before. Kurama had clawed for his dominance with Sakura in bed many times before, but his will was strong enough to keep him tightly leashed.

The familiar beast clawed at his sanity yet again...

He squeezed his eyes shut, every tug on Sakura's tits had her clenching him tighter inside her, sucking him in deeper. And he was loving it, he was loving the way the lips of her sex clung to the very base of his pistoning shaft, reluctantly letting go as he pulled back out and pushed back all the way in almost forcefully.

"Naruto, I'm so close..." She whimpered. Her fingers wove through his blond hair, grabbing and tugging handfuls of it. Fire charred her veins like molten rock, her heart beat in her ears, pleasure mounting deep within her with each successively hard thrust.

"Come for me baby!" He breathed.

Naruto pushed through, letting the beast out, letting the last semblance of his control slip out of him. His pace now frantic, he raced towards his own climax, thrusting wildly now, pulling her legs together, hooking her ankles around his waist. And when he grabbed her right ankle in his right hand and her left ankle in his left and pulled sideways, she screamed at the piercingly deep contact as her legs caged his erratic hips in a vice grip. The bed rattled against the wall with each successive thrust, signaling its limit.

Shrieking his name, Sakura came, her eyebrows jammed together in pleasured pain, her face contorting as the waves of her orgasm swept her off her feet. Her luscious lips formed a small 'O' as she panted, her pussy clamping shut on his pulsing cock like a vice grip.

With one final thrust, Naruto jerked forward, liquid heat spraying from the tip of his member. He threw his head back and groaned as Sakura's wet pussy milked him of his seed, her essence coating him to the balls.

The aftershocks of Sakura's orgasm had her quivering while he was still sheathed inside her. Those little tremors caused him to twitch and harden all over again. He worried now, he'd always been the gentle and passionate lover, and he took his time with her. He feared that he'd been too hasty, too rough...

Sakura just kissed him, tracing her tongue on his bottom lip, nibbling slightly.

"That was amazing!" She beamed.

"...Was I too rough?" He asked reluctantly, his sapphire irises reflecting a glint of guilt.

Sakura shook her head, "Well, I kinda like it rough once in a while. And it's your birthday; this is your present..." She rasped sexily like the sly vixen that she was.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, he just smirked and quirked an eyebrow. And he had no idea when he'd be leaving this bed, heck, he was sure he wanted to stay there with her and love her forever. This was the best birthday ever!

Author's Note: Well, there you go! And please Rate and Review! Let me know what you guys think, tell me how I can improve, and ssvidel3—you better leave me a review abut how it was, ok?

Bye, hopefully, I'll be uploading more fics on this couple. And do you guys like the pairing-SakuraXKakashi? Let me know!

Bye !


End file.
